


Love sucks

by CuckooTrooke



Series: Bottom!Adam [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Rimming, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckooTrooke/pseuds/CuckooTrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli loves sucking Adam's cock. <br/>Even more when Adam is tied up and writhes under his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm,,, 2000 words and nothing but a hot blowjob. Enjoy.

Sauli loves Adam's cock. He _loves_ it. Loves the shape of it, size of it and the way it feels on his tongue. And it’s totally creepy but he can’t help it.

Maybe it has something to do with the fact that it is attached to Adam, the man he's madly in love with, but still. Sauli is very happy that Adam is so greatly packed.  
   
And Adam is very happy that Sauli loves that.

Sauli popped open the button of Adam's pants and pulled down the zipper. He looked up at Adam's eyes and made a clicking sound as he tapped Adam's hip.

Getting the hint, Adam raised his pelvis and let Sauli pull his pants off.

Once they were off and somewhere on the floor, Sauli's eyes fixated on Adam's cock. Oh, and he also loves the fact that Adam skips underwear at home. Unless he wears some tight ass pants what abuse his package.

Sauli licked his lips at the sight; That heavy length, still mostly soft, resting snugly on Adam's balls.

"What about when my dick loses its ability to get hard?" Adam asked, frowning.

Sauli grinned, draping himself on top of Adam's body. He took Adam's hands and stretched his arms straight above Adam's head, bringing his face close to Adam's.

"I don't think we need to worry about that in the near future" Sauli whispered and gave Adam a brief but intense kiss, "But I will love you anyway. Now I would like to suck you off while I still can"

Adam chuckled, watching Sauli slide down between his bent knees. Sauli started by pressing tentative kisses on his inner thighs, moving closer and closer to his groin.

But Sauli moved past it. Instead he kissed Adam's stomach, flicked his tongue around his belly button and only then, started moving lower, tracing Adam's happy trail with his tongue.

Sauli took a hold of Adam's length and held it up while wrapping his lips around the shaft.

Adam let out a quiet hum, an approval, when Sauli started to move his mouth up and down on his hardening cock. He felt the blood rush down to his crotch under the hot and wet stimulation.

Feeling Adam grow hard in his mouth feels hot, to put it bluntly, and Sauli enjoys every second of it. He can feel the veins pulse against his tongue, the whole length twitch and best of all; how he has to stretch his mouth  wider for Adam's cock to fit in.

Adam let his head fall back against the pillow and closed his eyes when Sauli gave a particularly hard suck at the head.

Sauli lowered his head but not all the way down. He saves that move for later because it drives Adam _crazy_. Adam has said not many of his past lovers have been able to deep-throat him and Sauli got a huge urge to learn how to do that.

Thank God his gag reflex is not very sensitive.

Sauli pulled his mouth off and dropped his hands from the base of Adam's cock and watched as it fell prominently against Adam's belly, engorged and flushed.

Sauli flicked his tongue against the head, touching the section right underneath the ridge, making Adam's breath hitch and his hips buck lightly.

Sauli smirked. He's going to have so much fun. He reached into his drawer and pulled out two silky ties, then straddled Adam's hips. Adam's eyes snapped open when he felt Sauli sit on him instead of being between his legs sucking his cock.

"Wha..."

Sauli took Adam's hands and made him take a hold of the headboard of their bed. He tied his wrists before Adam could protest and yank his hands off.

"Don’t come before I give you permission” Sauli whispered in Adam’s ear and slid back down between Adam’s spread legs. He was pleased to see Adam's cock twitch at his words even though Adam groaned.

"You can't- Ohh..."

Sauli opened his lips and took Adam into the warmth of his moist mouth and Adam forgot what he was about to say in the first place. Fortunately Sauli didn’t put on a blindfold because Adam enjoys watching his cock disappear into Sauli’s mouth.

Sauli started slightly bobbing his head, keeping his lips tight around Adam's dick and sucked him in. As most of Adam's shaft didn't fit into his mouth, Sauli brought his hand up and started pumping the exposed part of Adam's cock.

Sauli used his other hand to fondle Adam's balls. He gently tugged on them to release some pressure building inside of them, then gingerly squeezed them.

Adam let out a heavy breath, spreading his legs some more.

Sauli moved his mouth, leaving only the head of Adam's cock in. Adam has a small sensitive area right beneath the ridge and it goes around the shaft. 

It makes him see stars when it's being stimulated, so Sauli kept his teeth properly covered and added pressure with his lips on that area, almost like he squeezed it. 

"Jesus..." Adam gasped, his head falling back and his hips bucked. Sauli pulled away mischievously and pressed his hands against Adam's hips and pinned them. 

"Nuh uh" Sauli mumbled, "Every time you move your hips, I stop sucking and figure out something else"

Adam whined, tugging on the ties. How did they end up to this? Usually he's in charge. He can hold Sauli's head and fuck his mouth without any complainments. 

But fuck, this is hot. Sauli is completely in charge of his pleasure and it makes Adam feel hot all over. 

Sauli let go of his hips and grabbed his thighs instead, and pushed them up and wider apart so Sauli could see his hole. Adam gasped in surprise, glancing down to see what Sauli was up to. 

Sauli poked Adam's hole with the tip of his tongue before giving a long lick from his entrance to his balls. Adam shivered when Sauli's hot tongue touched the sensitive underside of his balls. 

Sauli latched his mouth on Adam's left ball and gently sucked on it. He pulled the skin tight before letting the ball fall from his lips. 

"Sauli..." Adam pleaded impatiently, his head rolling on the pillow. He was not able to help the small buck of his hips either. 

"Adam" Sauli said firmly in a low tone, his accent thicker than usually. 

"Stop with the Finnish accent" Adam groaned, throwing his legs over Sauli's shoulders and kept his head between his legs with his thighs. 

Wrong move, Sauli thought. 

"You are being very bad now" Sauli frowned, pushing Adam's legs off his shoulders and pinned his thighs down against the bed, "If you can't stay still, I have to be even more strict then" 

Adam gulped, his face feeling hot. 

Sauli wrapped his fingers tightly around the base of Adam's cock and started rubbing his lips against the very tip of it. He smeared the pre-cum on his lips like it was lip gloss and hummed, pleased. 

Sauli pressed the tip of his tongue against Adam's slit, making Adam whisper out his name in pleasure. Sauli could see how he fought against the urge to just push his cock into Sauli's mouth. 

This is torture, Adam thought. But he enjoys it quite a lot considering the twitching of his cock.

Sauli pulled away, keeping his hand around Adam's shaft but crawled up to kiss him because he knows how much Adam loves to taste himself from Sauli's mouth.

Shortly, Sauli nipped Adam's lip and pulled away. He kissed Adam's chin, throat and collarbone before going for his nipple. 

Sauli flicked his tongue around it until the skin tightened, then took the hard bud into his mouth and sucked on it. Adam gasped, arching his back towards the contact.

But disappointedly, Sauli moved on. He went back between Adam's legs and faced his hard cock that lay flushed and hard as a rock on the skin of Adam's stomach. 

Adam raised his head and looked down as Sauli traced his forefinger down his length, going from the head to the base. Sauli scratched the part where shaft meets the balls and Adam didn't even know he had such a sensitive area there. 

Probably filled with nerve endings 'cause his eyes rolled to back of his head and his head fell against the pillow. 

Sauli smirked. He pressed his mouth on that area and sucked on the thin skin. 

Adam hissed, his back curving up and his legs moved restlessly on the bed due to such sensation. 

Sauli gave a few brief sucks before he licked the underside of Adam's cock, all the way from his balls to the tip. He stopped at the head and pressed his tongue flat against the part where the head meets the shaft. 

He knew well enough to pin Adam's hips down because the buck of them comes as a reflex when Sauli does that. It's a true pleasure trigger for Adam.

"Please" Adam whined as pre-cum pooled on his stomach, "Please..."

Sauli smirked.

"I'm not done yet" He said, wrapping his lips around Adam's cock and started bobbing his head in small movements, mostly keeping his mouth near the head. 

Adam cried in frustration. 

Sauli gripped Adam's balls and rolled them in his hand before gently squeezing them. He thumbed the underside of them, firmly pressing his thumb against the skin. 

Adam panted, spreading his legs as wide as his joints and muscles allowed and whined like a cat in heat. 

"Hmm" Sauli hummed around his length and the vibrations of that did nothing to relax Adam. 

"Sauli... I'm close..." 

Sauli pulled away immediately but kept his thumb underneath Adam's balls and rubbed the skin there. Instead of Adam's cock, Sauli moved to kiss and suck his balls until he'd take the edge away. 

Adam breathed calmly, forcing his body relax. 

Soon Sauli let go of his balls and went for his cock. This time he wrapped his fingers around the very base so he could control Adam's orgasm, and started sucking in earnest. 

Adam gasped, writhing under the stimulation. 

Sauli built up saliva while sucking, his spit and Adam's pre-cum making the slide more slick and more pleasant for them both. 

The air conditioner was the only sound in the room in addition to Adam's gasps and moans, and the slurping sounds of Sauli's sucking. 

Adam tugged on the ties around his wrists, his hips bucking against his own will as Sauli sucked his dick like he could never do it again. 

"Oh fuck, so close...!" Adam groaned, "I can't... "

Sauli pulled away with a wet pop and squeezed the base of Adam's cock. 

"Shh..." He soothed, using his other hand to stroke Adam's thigh, "Just a little longer, baby. Can you do that for me?"

Adam took a deep breath and nodded. He knows the orgasm he'll get will melt his brains and make his whole body tremble in pure pleasure. 

After a gentle kiss on Adam's inner thigh, Sauli returned his mouth on Adam's cock.

Adam squeezed his eyes shut when Sauli started sucking and bobbing his head again. 

Sauli couldn't care less how messy the act was; His saliva was dribbling down his chin along with Adam's pre-cum.

Sauli placed his mouth on Adam's cock so only the head was inside his mouth. Adam could only guess what he was about to do next and his heart rate speeded up even more, making him feel like he'll faint. 

Sauli sank lower, taking more and more of Adam's cock into his mouth until his nose was pressed against Adam's pubes. 

Adam screamed in pleasure and the pain of being on the edge but not being sent over. And _that_ was Sauli's best prize. Adam doesn't scream, it's rare if he does. 

When he does, he's a wreck, on the edge and in painful pleasure. 

Sauli pulled off, giving Adam a few seconds to just breathe. Sauli tickled Adam's balls and tugged on them lightly to ease the edge. 

"Just a little more" Sauli whispered again and sank down again, all the way down. Adam cried out when Sauli swallowed around his cock. 

Twice. Then he pulled off completely and glanced up at Adam's face even though Adam wasn't looking at him back. His head was thrown back, eyes were tightly shut and his mouth was open, all kinds of sounds were pouring out from his lips.

"Anytime you want now, love" Sauli whispered and toon the head into his mouth. 

The second Sauli's lips closed around his cock and he gave the first suck, Adam let go. He moaned loudly and shamelessly, his back arching off the bed as he shooted his heavy loads into Sauli's mouth. 

Sauli felt the thick cum fill his mouth and he hummed in bliss, showing how much he appreciated and liked his prize. 

Sauli pumped out every bits of Adam's cum into his mouth, the sensitivity of Adam's cock higher than ever, making Adam's eyes well up with tears as Sauli jerked him.

It was so fucking intense. And so _good_. 

His body sagged when Sauli let go of his cock. Before even realizing, Sauli's mouth was on his. Sauli hadn't swallowed his loads, he just pushed some of into Adam's own mouth with his tongue. 

Adam moaned. He has always had a thing for snowballing his own cum. Fortunately Sauli likes doing it just as much as he does. 

When they had eaten his cum, Sauli sat on his hips and reached out to release his wrists. 

Adam finally opened his eyes when he started rubbing his wrists, just to see Sauli beam at him right in front of his eyes. 

"That was so hot, I hope you agree" Sauli grinned, stroking Adam's cheek. 

Adam chuckled, still out of breath. 

"I agree so fucking much" 

"Good" Sauli beamed, pressing his head on Adam's chest and listened to his fast hearbeat, "I kinda love you"

"I kinda love you too" Adam smiled, stroking the long curls Sauli had on top of his head, "Quite a lot"


End file.
